Hunter's Cousin
by Louise.98
Summary: When Skylar's family passes away she has to move in with her closest family, which happens to be the Frogs. Skylar moves to Santa Carla in '87 just before the Emerson's, will this change the ending as we all know it? Or will she assist her cousin's in the destruction of the vampires? Or maybe one of the Lost boys will catch her eye...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**  
**Please review and let me know if I should continue with this,**  
**Thanks! **(Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, only Skylar)  
(Prologue)  
Flashback (1)

_I checked the time on the clock next to me, 7:37 PM, my family should be home by now, I thought. I decided that I would give them a bit longer before I called them. Hopefully they wouldn't be too much longer._

_I went back to setting the right food on each of my family members plates, tyring to remember what my mother had said. No veg for my little brother and only carrot for my younger sister. All veg for my older brother, my parents and myself. Right? I guessed so. I set all the food on the plates and then took the cooked steak off of the pan, and placed them on a plate and into the oven to keep them warm._

_I looked around for something to do...I placed enough knives and forks on the table for each of us and started picking at my own dinner, while thinking about why the hell my family wasn't home yet. I knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I laughed at myself for thinking the worst._

_I skipped to the door and opened it. "Took you all long enough..." I trailed off when I saw that it wasn't my parents and siblings at the front door._

_"Skylar Frog?" It wasn't my family, but it was in fact two police. An older graying man with a slight beer belly and a clean shaven face, and a older woman with her brown hair pulled back away from her slender face._

_I nodded stiffly. "Yes, what can I do you officer," I replied around the lump in my throat, as soon as I saw the two people sharing a look before turning back to me with grave faces._

_"Miss Frog, there's been an accident," the man said._

_"Perhaps, we should take this inside," the lady cut while looking over her shoulder the overcast sky. I nodded and held the door open wided for the officers to come inside. When they were in I gestured to the lounge chair which the woman happily sat in while the man just stood back and looked at a photo of my family and I saddly. I took a seat on the couch next to the lady and looked into her sad eyes._

_"Skylar, there was an accident earlier," I looked at her badge and found that her name was Gloria and the man was Matt._

_"With my family?" I asked quietly, fearing the answer deeply._

_Gloria nodded. "It wasn't any of there faults, it had already been raining over by the shopping center they had gone to, the roads were slick and someone was right up behind them and the car in front was going to slow. On the round about the car in front braked and your father did his best to avoid the colision but the car in the other lane didn't see your family..." Gloria tried as best as she could to speak in a soothing voice, but it didn't help me._

_I felt tear brimming my eyes, threatening to spill, I pressed my lips into a hard line not wanting to ask the question that was plaguing my mind, fearing the worst._

_"Will they be alright?" I asked honestly not wanting to know the answer. I placed my shaking hands in my lap and looked into the ladies eyes._

_"The impact was too much, they all passed instantly, except your younger sister, but she's in a coma, and she also has broken multiple bones. I have already spoken to the paramedics and they have said that she won't be coming out of her state anytime soon, a year at the least. When you're ready here is their number, the doctor would like to talk to you," Matt said coming across the room to pass me a note with the doctor's name and number on it._

_I could feel my world breaking, crumbling around me. Finally I couldn't contain it anymore, a loud sob escaped my lips and large tears ran down my cheeks. I doubled over with heart breaking pain of losing my family, my Mum, my Dad, my brother's and nearly losing my little sister. My heart was hammering hard in my chest as I thought about it, it was breaking from the pieces of my life that were now missing and gone forever._

_"...with your aunt and uncle and cousins...flight in three days...leaving...Santa Carla...send a car to get you...need anything...number...and stay safe...see you in a few days...Good night Miss Frog."_

_With that the police left my home and shut the door behind them. I looked at the three sheets of paper in my hands. There was one for the doctor's; there was one with another number on it saying Gloria Massen; another sheet had a time written on it and the date for when the car would be getting me; and the last was all the flight details for when I was going to live in a place called Santa Carla._


	2. Wako Family

**Hey everyone,**  
**I hope your enjoying so far, please review,**  
**Thanks!**(I do not own the Lost Boys, only my OCs)  
** _Just wanted to say a special thanks to __**SierraRoseX10**__ for being my first review on this story. Seriously love you! **_

Wacko Family (2)

The plane trip had passed rather quickly, due in large part to me drifting in and out of sleep for the entire ride. The aircon was way too cold and on one side of me I had an overwieght person, and on the other side of me I had a person that looked serisouly fake but unfortunatly no plastic surgery could fix her breath and the smell that seemed to come off of her in waves, making me gag everytime she would move. But all in all I manged to find much needed rest.

For the past few nights my Gran had been sleeping on the couch so she could keep an eye on me while I had to pack my things. I couldn't bring myself to clean up the rest of the house but Gran had just told me that she would ask the lady at the retirement home (where she usually stayed) if she could come in and cover everything over with some sheets. So that in two when I turned eighteen I could move back in to the house.

I sighed as I exited the plane and I slowly made my way through the thick crowds to where I could get my lugage. I didn't pack much, just enough clothes for all weather and enough money to last me so I wouldn't be living off of my Aunt and Uncle until I found a job.

I watched the moving crowds for any sign of my family. Though I had know clue what they looked like, I hadn't seen them for years! While I was scanning the crowds I almost missed my polka dot suitcase and purple duffle bag, but thankfully I snagged my suitcase just in time. Completely missing my duffel bag when I reached out for it. I huffed as I stood back and waited for it to come back around.

That was until I saw a blond haired boy pick up my bag and begin to make his way over to me.

"Here you go," he said in a deep voice as he passed me my bag.

"Thanks," I said shyly as I placed it on the ground beside my feet.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked me.

"Oh, no that's ok. I'm actually waiting for my Aunt and Uncle and my cousin's, they're going to be here any minute," I said scanning the crowds again. I heard a deep laugh from coming from the boy nex to me, I turned and glared at him. "What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Well, Skylar, my name is Edgar _Frog_, and I'm almost certain that you're my cousin," he said as he leant down to gather up my duffel bag. "Now, let's go before the taxi leaves," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowds.

I felt the heat raise in my cheeks and I quickly made my way after him dragging my lugage behind me. It wasn't long before we had made it out of the busy airport and into the night. It was humid and I instantly regretted wearing jeans. I followed after Edgar who was only about ten paces in front of me now.

"Can you slow down?" I asked breathlessly.

"Can you hurry up?" Edgar said without turning to look back at me. I glared into the back of his head until he opened the boot of a taxi and took the suitcase off of me and paced it in before adding my other bag. He then walked over and got in the taxi.

I sighed and followed in behind him.

The drive was long and slow, and no one uttered a single word. Honestly these days, the louder things were the better it was. In this silence it gave my mind to much time to wonder and it usually made me feel sick from thinking things over to much. Thinking about things that were done and dusted. Things that were entirely out of my control, but I thought about them, all the time. Like how maybe if I had just remembered to ask my mother if she had needed anything from the shops while I had been there earlier that day. And the little petty things like if I hadn't have dyed my natural blond hair brown would I be more pretty.

It was all these stupid little petty things that made me feel sick, and it was the big things in my life that I didn't have control over the made me so sad. And gave me a head ache.

I rested my head against the cool glass of the window and gazed out as the light that brightened the streets slid past the window smoothly.

I wasn't entirely sure when I had dozed off but next thing I knew a pair of muscular arms were carying me bridal style threw what seemed to be a comic book store, it was thick with smoke and there was all sorts of shouting and laughing pouring in from outside. I was taken out the back of the store and plopped on an old couch before Edgar walked back out leaving me in someone's shop.

I sat up and looked around. I almost had a heart attack when I saw two older people sitting in the corner, completely doped out to the point where they were passed out and leaning all over each other.

A grunt from the door made my head snap around, Edgar was standing at the doorway with another boy with him. I would assume that it was my other cousin, Alan Frog. He had tan skin and dark hair, he was quite tall and not as built as what his brother was but never the less, he still had some muscle.

"Skylar, follow us," Edgar said and began to make his way up a spiral staircase carrying my suitcase up as he went. I looked to Alan and waited for him to follow after his brother, instead he gestured for me to go up first, then he trailed after me with my duffel bag.

When we got upstairs there was a decent sized opening with a couch and and a TV. On one of the walls there was a large bench with cupboards, a sink and a fridge next to it. I guessed that it was meant to be the 'kitchen'...if you could call it that.

The boys didn't stop to show me around they just kept walking through the small area until they came to a long hall way, there were about six doors that I assumed lead to the bedrooms. As we walked I got told what rooms belong to who. Mr and Mrs Frog were the first one on the left; Edgar had the first one on the right; Alan was the second on the left; and my room was next to his. Then across from my room was a spare bedroom, and across from Alan was the bathroom. The boys disposed of my things in my new room and then I was ushered out of back to the lounge room.

I sat on the couch and watched with Alan as Edgar began take out three packets of two minute noodles. (A/N I'm not sure if there are 2 minute noodles in America?)

"So Skylar, how are you doing?" Alan asked. Instantly my temper flared, I was so sick to death of people asking me if I was alright, no I wasn't all-freaking-right! Instead I just put on a small sad smile and gave him a slight nod.

Alan was about to open his mouth to say something else when Edgar came over and placed a bowl in front of both of us and quickly retreaved his own off of the bench before coming to sit on the floor facing us.

"Skylar...Do you believe in vampires?" Edgar asked very seriously. It struck a nerve when he asked this.

_Flashback_

_"Hey girlie, it's a bit late for you to be out ain't it?" I flashed around to see a drunken man, he had to be about thirty or more. He was standing about five feet away from me and I could still smell Vodka and the smell of pot all over him. It was enough to make me want to gag._

_"Yeah it is, in fact my parents will be here in a few to take me home," I said, although my parents where far from coming to get me. I wasn't due to be home for another hour. He didn't have to know that. Trying to act casual I walked out of the darkness and over to the corner where the street light lit up most of the place. Anyone could see me from here._

_"Well sweetheart, why don't me and you have some fun until your parents get here. What do ya say?" the man slurred while walking up to me._

_ I backed up a few paces wanting as much space between me and the creeper as possible. The man was having none of that. He stumbled forward and grabbed onto my arm. I tried to pull out of his grasp but he was way to strong, even while he was drunk._

_"Let go of me!" I yelled. "Help! Please help me!" I cried out looking around for someone in the darkness to help me get away from this pervert._

_"Nah, baby there's no one out there for you. So give yourself to me," he murmured._

_"No, get off of me," I said as tears started dripping out of my eyes. He just shook his head with an evil glint in his eyes, as if he got off on seeing a young girl cry. It was absolutely disgusting._

_"I do believe that the girl told you to get off of her," a voice like velvet called mencingly from somewhere close behind me. "Now, get off of her before I rip your thoat out," he hissed. Apparently the words of the man had meant something. The man who had been trying to grope me before instantly sobered up and took about twenty quick steps away from me, while visibly shaking._

_"Just tryin to have some fun man," he rushed before turning on his heal and tearing out of the light and back into the darkness. A large body brushed past me quickly and went after the man._

_I by myself again. I pulled out my phone and was about to call home to get someone to come and pick me up when agonising screams of a man tore through the darkness. I screamed and backed out of the light my back pressed up against the brick wall behind me and I sunk to the floor. Sobs racked my body and I felt someone lean down next to me._

_I couldn't bring myself to look up afraid to see the drunk man. "Are you ok angel?" as soon as the words were said I knew that it wasn't the other man._

_"Yeah, thanks so much," I said finally looking up. When I did I didn't see the face of my hero, only the blood that covered his mouth and dripped down his neck and chest._

_End Flashback._

"Skylar? Hey, anwser my question. Do you believe in vampires?" Edgar asked again clicking his fingers in my face. I shot my hand up and caught his fingers mid-click.

"No, I don't believe in vampires. Do you?" I asked looking at both of them.

They shared a look. "We do. We fight for truth, justice," Alan said before Edgar cut in.

"And the American way," Edgar finished. "We hunt the night crawlers. We have noticed that Santa Carla is becoming more and more populated with what you think of as 'mythical creatures'. But Alan and I know that they are more than real," Edgar said. I knew for a fact that he was being honest, but I just nodded. If I didn't already believe I would think that this family was completely wako!

Honestly, they were two teen boys who who believed in vampires and hunted them! Not to mention there parents, the house smelled of dope so baddly that I swear there must always be a joint lit.

"Yeah right, well, thanks for the food... Do you want me to wash up?" I offered but Edgar just shook his head and took my bowl and Alan's and took them up to the bench and started running a sink. "Ok...well, I'm going to head to bed, night guys," I said. Edgar grunted in responce but Alan actually said good night like a normal person.

I went into the room where I was meant to be sleeping. I kicked off my shoes and snuggled under the already prepared bed and was out almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. No Night Activities

Hey everyone,

I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review,

Thanks!

No Night Activities (2)

The next morning I was woken up by bright light streaming through the window directly onto my face. I grunted as I say up in bed and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

I finally looked around the room properly. It was really quite small and boring, there was a built in cupboard, and single bed with black covers. There were a few hooks around the room that where missing the photos on them, and a bed side table. The room was painted a cream colour, but it had faded a lot and was pretty dirty. The floor was just varnished wood that had clearly been roughed up over the years.

I finally stood up and started to get ready for the day. I opened my duffel bag and quickly changed into some old clothes that I had usually worn around when I would clean.

I went into the kitchen and found a clean wash cloth and wet it before going back into my room and cleaning everything down. I wiped the shelves in the cupboard and my bed side table. In the bed side table I found a glass bottle with a label on it saying Holy Water with a cross above it. I giggled about it but figured it was best to be safe than sorry.

I then made my bed neatly and tipped everything out of my duffle bag and onto my bed. I began to put all of my things away, and even hung a few photos on the walls and put my calendar up.

It was about ten by the time I had unpacked everything and I finally grabbed out clothes for the rest of the day. I got my toiletries and I was about to open the bathroom door when Alan stopped me when he threw a towel at my head.

"Well, good morning to you too," I said sarcastically.

"Morning, how'd you go on your room?" He asked me.

"Good, I'm all unpacked," I replied before smiling and going into the bathroom.

It was small and cluttered like the rest of the house. There was all sorts of things taking up space on the bassen, there was makeup, and hair brushes, bandanas, toothbrushes and heaps of other things all over the place. I hung my towel on one of the racks and balanced my clothes on top before stripping down and getting into the shower.

It didn't last as long as I would have like it to because someone started banging on the door telling me not to use all the hot water. So I got out not wanting to annoy people already.

I dried myself and got dressed. I wiped the fog off of the mirror and looked at myself, my eyes weren't staying open, my face was pale, but I supposed I still looked alright.

I had light brown hair, and light blue eyes, I had a gold nose ring in. I was wearing a pair of frayed black shorts with my baggy white tee-shirt and a long necklace with a sapphire wrapped up in a gold cage as the pendant. I quickly put on some of my makeup to try and hide the big circles that seemed to be permanently attached to my eyes.

I went out and saw the boys sitting on the couch eating toast.

"Want breakfast?" Edgar questioned me.

"Nah, I'm not hungry," I said before sitting down on the floor facing them. "So boys, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I'm going to work the shop and Alan's going to take you out and show you the boardwalk," Edgar said. Apparently I wasn't the only one to just find out what was going on today from the look on Alan's face.

"I get the day off?" Alan asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's Friday so there won't be to much work around anyway."

"Thanks so much, you want me to help you open?"

Their conversation got really boring then so I grabbed their empty plates and rinsed them off before adding them to the small pile of washing up.

"C'mon then Skylar, lets go," Alan said. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the shop and outside.

The breeze off of the ocean was cool and welcoming, the smell of salt filled my nose and the sun beat down nicely, not to hot.

All around me I could see shops and stalls and rides. There were families and tourists everywhere.

"Wow, this is so cool!" I said web I turned back to stare up at my cousin.

"Yeah, but you should see it at night!" Alan said with heaps of enthusiasm.

But that puzzled me, if its better at night, why did Edgar not let him take me at night rather than the day. But I wouldn't ask him about that now.

"Wanna go on some rides?" Alan asked me, clearly excited to be out of the comic shop where I guessed the boys usually were.

"Yeah, roller coaster?"

Alan nodded in agreement. We slowly made our way to the roller coaster and waited in line for our turn.

"So, how long have you lived here?" I asked Alan.

"Since I was born," he answered simply.

I just nodded. "Alan, why were you so excited earlier when Edgar said you weren't working?" I asked laughing at him.

"Me and Edgar always work the comic book store, we hardly ever get a day off... I was expecting him to want to show the ropes of the shop, not show you the tourism," he said frowning at his thoughts.

"You guys don't go to school?"

"No, I dropped out when I finished year 10. You don't have to go anymore if you don't want to... No one will make you."

"Your parents don't make you go?"

"Our parents... They're usually to high to know whether we're alive or not... How social services didn't come here before you did is beyond me... But anyway, I'm happy your here," Alan said then he threw his arm over my shoulder as we made our way onto the roller coaster.

We spent the rest of the day going on all different rides, and eating carnival foods. I got to know Alan heaps more, all sorts of things about him and some embarrassing stories about his older brother.

We started to head back as the sun started to set and night time approached. Which reminded me of way earlier in the day.

"Alan if its better out here at night, why don't we hang out a bit later so I can see it?" I asked glancing up at the taller boy.

"Like I said, Edgar takes care of me, and you now as well, he doesn't like us going out at night."

"Why?" I asked stubbornly.

Alan glanced around us carefully before leaning in and whispering, "There's vampires..." He straightened back out. "So my brother says no night activities."

"Just tell him I begged you come on Alan, please!" I whined. "Break a rule for once."

"Fine, but if we get into trouble I'm blaming you..." He finally gave in.

"Yay!" I said before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the thickening crowd.


End file.
